Unexpected
by TKR.87
Summary: When Olivia is chosen to get a warrant from Alex, she has no idea that it would be the start of something neither ever thought was possible. Eventual Cabenson Femslash Rating M for future chapters. ON HIATUS FOR TIME BEING
1. Chapter 1

**So, I hadn't written a Cabenson Fic in a while but I was watching "Wrong Is Right" earlier today (Cabot's first episode) and consequently watched the rest of Season 2 and I just had this idea for another Cabenson Fic. So, I do hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**By the way, I don't own SVU or any of the characters and storylines. If I did, Alex would never have been put in witness protection, she and Olivia would be dating. Elliot would never have retired. Olivia would never have been abducted by Lewis, or she'd have killed him. And Amanda would not have started gambling again. **

Chapter 1:

**1.15pm**

**SVU Squad Room**

"I can't believe you're making ME do this?" Olivia sighed as she shook her head at the three men looking eagerly at her "What make you think she'll give me a warrant over you?"

Elliot laughed "I don't think she'll give it to you any more than us, but rather you than me"

Olivia shook her head again as she slumped down into her seat "She's not that bad guys, anyone would think you were afraid of her"

"I'm not afraid" Fin defends

"Speak for yourself Tutuola" Munch says with a groan with makes Olivia laugh

"I still can't believe I have to do this. You know she won't give us a warrant, so why try?" she questions the three detectives standing around her desk

"Because it's worth a shot and if all else fails you can flash a bit of cleavage and she'll just say yes anyway" Elliot interjects, which causes Olivia to glare at him

"Very funny El"

Munch is chuckling to himself "Well, It's a good idea"

Olivia shakes her head, and takes a deep breath "Just don't expect me to be forgiving when I return"

"Are you detectives actually working?" Cragen asks from the doorway of his office, causing the four detectives to turn their heads to the Captain

"Liv's just going to ask Cabot for a warrant" Elliot explains, much to Olivia's annoyance

"Well, don't just sit there thinking about it, get over there" Cragen tells her as he shuts the office door.

Elliot looks at Munch and both of them begin to laugh as Olivia stands up, pushing out her chair "Alright, alright. You've got things to do, I believe" she says as she picks up her jacket, leaving the bull pen.

* * *

**2pm**

**One Hogan Place**

'Why did I agree to this?' Olivia thinks to herself as she enters the doors at One Hogan Place. 'Alex isn't that bad but this is like asking for a cupcake in a barber shop'

"Good Afternoon Detective Benson" Liz Donnelly greets her as they pass as Olivia makes her way to the elevator

"Good Afternoon" Olivia responds with a smile, although declines to stop for a lengthy chat.

As the elevator stops on Alex's floor, Olivia takes a deep breath, before pulling back her shoulders and confidently exited the cart.

Olivia knocks gingerly on the large wooden door, and waits a few minutes.

Tentatively Olivia pushes open the slightly ajar door, and any thought of asking for a warrant goes straight out the window as she looks at the obviously emotional woman sitting at her desk, head in hands.

"Alex?" Olivia asks quietly and tentatively, causing the blonde to snap her head up and rub her eyes furiously, to try and rid the tears that have fallen and rested on her cheeks.

"What can I do for you Detective?" Alex asks, any hint of emotion now completely gone for her face and voice

"Um…" Olivia begins, completely flawed by the sight of a crying Alex and now this complete change in demeanour, and icy tone.

"I haven't got all day" Alex says sighing as she turns her head away from the inquisitive gaze of the brunette detective

"Alex?" Olivia asks again, this time her tone soft and concerning. Any thought of formality leaves Olivia's mind when she sees someone clearly in an emotional state.

"What?" Alex says, turning back to look at the detective, her eyes watery with unshed tears

Olivia takes a couple of steps forward, her eyes still firmly on the blonde as she offers a small smile "Are you okay?"

Alex nods her head as she swallows the emotion before speaking "Fine. Did you need a warrant or something?"

Olivia shakes her head, deciding that it's not the time to bother the ADA for a warrant based on shaky evidence that they all know they wouldn't have gotten. "I just wondered if you'd eaten"

Alex furrows her brows but shakes her head "No, I haven't"

"Then would you like to go for lunch with me?" Olivia asks. She hadn't planned on asking the blonde to lunch; in fact the thought had never once crossed her mind, but seeing that the ADA is clearly in some distress, decided that she should at least try to befriend the blonde.

Olivia knows how tough it can be being a woman in a mainly male dominated field, and much for herself but also for Alex, thinks that a friend, or acquaintance is much needed.

Alex looks up at Olivia, and has the thought to decline but decides that it would be nice to spend some time with the detective, whom in which she has seen to be compassionate towards victims. Alex admires Olivia's fight, the need to seek justice and the lengths in which she pleads the cases in which Alex is to try.

"I'd like that Detective" she says as she pushes her chair back, picking up her purse

"I hate formalities like that. You CAN call me Olivia" Olivia tells the blonde who gives a small smile

"Okay Olivia"

* * *

**2.25pm**

**Hazel's Sandwich Shop**

"Did you really just come to invite me to lunch?" Alex asks once herself and Olivia have ordered lunch and are tucked into a booth at the back of the small shop

"Um" Olivia starts, unsure of how exactly to explain her actions, not wanting to upset the blonde.

"I didn't think so" Alex says sighing which causes Olivia to jump in, placing her hand over the blonde's who looks up wide eyed

"I was coming to ask for a warrant, but the evidence is shaky and I didn't think we'd have any chance of getting you to agree, but the guys bugged me about it for ages" Olivia begins "But when I saw you, I mean"

"I looked a right mess I bet" Alex says with a chuckle which Olivia isn't sure was meant to be humorous, maybe nervous, or a cover but she is sure that Alex isn't laughing because she finds it funny

"No" Olivia says quickly "You looked upset"

Alex looks up at the brunette, who is looking at her with a concerned and questioning look, and Alex almost mistakes it for pity but she can also see the genuine concern written across Olivia's face

"It's just been a tough day" Alex says

Olivia shakes her head, "You don't have to explain" she says, her hand still lingering on the blonde's

Alex nods as she removes her hand from under the detectives, and picks up her sandwich. Olivia knows this is a deterrent and accepts Alex's need and want to forget about it. She also curses herself for being so touchy with the younger woman, forgetting that she is a colleague first and foremost, and that not everyone is as contact driven as herself.

They eat the rest of the sandwiches in silence and after a few moments of being in there own heads, Alex stands "Thank you for lunch Detective, I must be getting back though"

Olivia stands quickly, noticing the use of her professional title and the icy tone that has returned to the blonde's voice as she speaks

"It's my pleasure Alex" Olivia makes sure that she says the blonde's first name and that the other woman hears it clearly "We must do this again sometime"

Alex nods, as she turns and exits the small shop.

Olivia sighs and runs her hand through her hair, noticing the change Alex has left on the table, for her own meal. Shaking her head Olivia pockets the change, paying for both women's food, making sure to return the blonde's change when she next sees her.

* * *

**3.05pm**

**SVU Squad Room**

Olivia enters the bull pen, and is immediately met with the enquiring eyes of her partner.

"So…" Elliot begins but stops when he notices Olivia glare at him as sinks into her chair at her desk across from him

"You all knew it would be a waste of time" she says, hoping that they'll believe that she actually tried

"Oh well, it was worth a try"

"Did you not flash a bit of cleavage?" Munch asks, and then backs away at the scowl coming from the brunette "Okay, Okay"

Olivia sighs before asking "So did you guys actually find anything useful?"

Elliot nods, as she passes her a photograph of the scene "Bottom right"

Olivia scans the picture and looks up furrowing her brows at Elliot, she returns her gaze to the picture and then says "I don't see anything"

"Look closer, under the bed" he tells her

Olivia furrows her brow, bringing the picture closer and then smiling "Is that a Jets Cap?"

Elliot nods his head smiling "Yep, and it's not in the inventory which means that someone went back for it, and that someone's fingerprints were all over the door, maybe it's time you actually gave Cabot some evidence for a warrant"

Olivia sighs, a little apprehensive about returning to One Hogan Place and the blonde that she had left earlier. "Can't you go?"

"Don't tell me Benson is scared of Cabot" Elliot laughs

"No" Olivia says quickly "I just don't think she's be happy to see me AGAIN"

"Was it really that bad?" Fin pipes up from the coffee machine in the corner, causing Olivia to sigh exasperatedly

"Fine" she says as she stands up, grabbing her jacket for the second time that afternoon and exited the squad room.

**Please review and give me your thoughts. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all that reviewed the last chapter. I am glad you liked it, and hope you like this one too. **

Chapter 2:

**3.40pm**

**One Hogan Place**

Olivia knocks on Alex's office door for the second time, and is immediately met with a strong "Come in"

"Hey Alex" Olivia says with a smile, relieved albeit still a little concerned that the blonde looks refreshed and relaxed

"Detective" Alex says looking up at Olivia, which causes Olivia to shiver slightly at the icy tone that has returned and the use of her professional title rather than her personal name.

"We've found some more evidence, and we'd like a warrant" Olivia tells the blonde, who peers over her glasses, taking the file from Olivia's hand as she sits down in the chair across from Alex.

"You aren't going to be wasting my time?" Alex asks, as she skims the file

"We think we have enough" Olivia says tentatively. She can't quite read the ADA, and finds it rather annoying and confusing that she can't as usually Olivia is a good reader of people. Something about Alex just throws her off course and she can't understand what it is.

"I'll get it to you by the end of the day" Alex tells her, handing the file back, as Olivia continues to watch the blonde. "Was there something else?"

"What...Um, no, that was all" Olivia says quickly, as she blinks a couple of times to get her mind back on track after it careered so dangerously off it.

"Okay" Alex draws out the syllables, her brows furrowed as she watches Olivia attempt to compose herself.

"Actually Alex, I was wondering if you were busy tonight."

"Um…" Alex begins, not too sure where this conversation is going "I was just going to head home and go to bed"

Olivia gulps, thinking of the blonde in bed and then her eyes go wide as she shakes her head. A blush no doubt creeps over her cheeks as she manages "Would you like to come over to mine?"

Alex smiles shyly, at the flustered brunette, and the obvious internal battle "I…um"

"I was just thinking of getting a take out. I mean, you don't have to, you can say no. I won't be offended" Olivia rambles whilst silent adding _'much'_

"Sounds good, I'd love to come over" Alex smiles, watching Olivia about to respond until she snaps her head up

"You would?" she asks quickly, and abruptly which causes Alex to laugh lightly.

Olivia smiles, it's nice to see the blonde laugh, as she hasn't witnessed it before, and it relaxes her in the moment.

"Yeah, I would" Alex tells her again "I'll come pick you up about 5?"

"Uh, I don't know when I'll be finished" Olivia says, cursing herself for inviting the blonde over when she has no idea what time she'll be home herself

"Just give me a call when you're done, and I'll come get you then "Alex says with a smile

"How about we take a rain check? Maybe another night when I'm not so busy" Olivia says quietly "Sorry"

"Olivia" Alex says, causing the brunette to snap her head up at the use of her name over the commonplace 'Detective'

"Hmmm?"

"Call me when you get home and I'll come over" Alex tells the brunette "Even if it's late"

Olivia smiles at the warmth in Alex's voice as she speaks, and realises that there is a whole other side to the blonde, and one in which she can't wait to get to know.

Something in the moment clicks for Olivia, as she realises that she has grown to quite admire the blonde, albeit the fact that she is beautiful as well.

"Okay" Olivia says with a smile

"I'll get the warrant to you in about an hour Detective" Alex says, reverting back to professionalism but her voice is still laced with the warmth that Olivia finds quite charming.

* * *

**6.15pm**

**16****TH**** Precinct Exterior**

"Alex?" Olivia questions as she leaves the building, noticing the blonde leaning casually by her car

"Take out?" Alex asks holding up a paper bag with a smile

"How long have you been waiting?" Olivia asks, furrowing her brows as she pulls out her keys

"5 minutes. I noticed the light was still on" Alex explains, looking up at the window "I knew you'd still be in there as your car is still here I was about to head up, but then I noticed the light go out…I hoped it would be you"

Olivia gives the blonde a small smile as she unlocks the car "Get in then"

Alex complies, glancing over at the brunette who is fastening her seatbelt, as she does the same.  
"I hope you like Chinese"

"I certainly do" Olivia says with a smile "Great choice"

Alex chuckles "Olivia?"

"Hmmm?" Olivia replies as she pulls out of the parking space, and heads for her apartment.

"Why did you invite me over?"

Olivia coughs slightly, clearing her throat from shock "I…uh. I want to get to know you Alex. I mean, we are two women working around a group of men, I just…thought that you'd like a friend, and I'd like one too"

Alex smiles at Olivia, whose attention is directly on the road, although a slight blush has spread onto her cheeks "I'd like a friend"

Olivia smiles back at Alex, as she turns into her street before parking the car neatly outside an apartment building "Well, this is where I live. It's not much, but it's somewhere to sleep"

Alex gives Olivia a sad smile, sensing that Olivia rarely spends much time at home. Alex doesn't reply with words, as she is unsure of what to say. For her the whole situation is a little out of the norm and she doesn't quite know what to make of this sudden quest for her friendship.

* * *

**6.45pm**

**Apartment 4D 203 West 85****th**** St. New York**

"Are you okay Alex, you're very quiet?" Olivia asks as they sit on the couch eating the take out that Alex brought.

"I'm fine Olivia" Alex tells the brunette, although the vulnerability in her voice betrays the words.

"I'm a detective Alex; I can tell when something's not right. I'm not going to intrude and make you tell me, but I just want you to know, that I'm here. I'm offering you my friendship" Olivia tells the blonde sternly

Alex nods her head, declining to answer with words. She's a little afraid she'll burst into tears if she tries to speak.

Olivia doesn't push the ADA to talk, but instead gives her a small smile, placing her hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently to reassure.

"Oh, I almost forgot" Olivia says, digging into her purse and handed some change to the blonde "You didn't need to pay for lunch earlier…and then take out…so here's your cash from earlier"

"I hate accepting charity Olivia, I can pay for my own lunch" Alex says icily, which shocks and concerns the brunette who places the cash on the table

"It's not charity. It's my treat" Olivia says sighing, as she removes herself from the couch "Would you like a drink?"

"Just some water would be fine" Alex says quietly, reverting back to the vulnerability she had shown a little while before.

Olivia nods her head as she enters the kitchen, glancing at the obviously tense ADA. Something is not quite right, and although she isn't going to force Alex to open up, she hopes she knows she can if she wants to.

When Olivia returns, she gives Alex a sad smile, as she notices the single tear running down the blonde's cheek "Alex?"

Alex shakes her head gently, as she takes a mouthful of the water, wiping the stray tear as she does so "Thanks"

"Alex? I'm not going to push you, I just…you're obviously upset about something, something is bothering you. I can't sit here and let you cry without doing something" Olivia says quietly, and gently, reaching out to touch the blonde's shoulder. She gives it a gentle squeeze as before and then tentatively proceeds to wrap an arm across the blonde's shoulders.

"I came out to my Mother" Alex says quietly, which causes Olivia to pull back slightly in shock

"Oh"

Alex then shrugs away from the brunette, putting distance between them "And she took it a little worse than you"

"Alex, I'm not disgusted. I don't care whether you're straight or gay, it was just unexpected. I didn't think you'd say that…"

Alex nods as she looks at the brunette warily, but gives a small smile when she generally sees that the brunette is okay with the revelation. "I've come out to my Mother every month for the last 2 years…she still doesn't take it well"

Olivia nods, because she understands Alex's troubles "My Mother doesn't really care either way, I've always disappointed her"

Alex furrows her brows, also in shock at Olivia's openness, while she doesn't know the whole story surrounding Olivia's relationship with her mother; she knows that it has not been a great one.

"You're gay too?"

"Don't sound so shocked" Olivia jokes with a smile, as she reaches towards the blonde tentatively.

Alex understands what Olivia is asking, as she scoots closer and lets the brunette wrap her arm around her shoulder again "I don't know why it upsets me so much. Every time we talk, she tells me I need a nice man, it just gets to me, I guess. I know that being gay and in the DA's office, it's just not ethical. No-one else knows, Olivia. Please don't tell anyone"

Olivia nods "It's no one else's business"

Alex smiles "Thanks"

"Now, would you like some wine?" Olivia asks the blonde who glances at her watch

"I really must be going, it's nearly 8pm" she says

Olivia furrows her brow, looking at the clock "Wow that went quick"

Alex nods, as she pulls from the brunette and stands.

"Stay" Olivia says quickly, which causes Alex to turn around quickly

"I shouldn't" she tells the brunette

"Look, I have a perfectly good couch that I can sleep on…and I really would like you to stay" Olivia tells the blonde as she stands beside her, touching her arm gently.

Alex shivers at the contact, blushing slightly as she takes a deep breath "I must go"

Olivia nods, noticing the tension returning to the blonde, as her own heart quickens.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Olivia tells her as she removes her coat from the peg by the door

"Thank you Olivia" Alex says quietly as she turns to leave

Olivia touches the blonde's arm, causing Alex to turn around. Olivia pulls the blonde into her arms fir a swift hug, awkward but warm.

Alex smiles shyly as she whispers "Bye"

Olivia closes the door, taking a deep breath before returning to the couch, a smile on her lips.

Meanwhile Alex is in a state of shock as she realises that she has a slight crush on the detective she has just left. Something about the brunette makes her want to let down her guard. She can't quite believe she came out to Olivia and that Olivia is gay herself.

**Please leave a review, and let me know what you think. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed this. I really am enjoying writing this one, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading it. **

**I am not overly great when it comes to legal jargon and the law, so I apologise for any mistakes I may make in advance. I will not add too much about cases and trials, but in some circumstances it may be needed for the storyline/plot.**

Chapter 3:

**8.10am**

**SVU Squad Room**

Olivia entered the bull pen with a slight spring in her step on Friday morning. While dinner with Alex the previous night, albeit it take out, was not a long affair and not much was covered, or uncovered about each other, the company had been pleasant and Olivia had been disappointed that Alex had not taken her offer to stay over and that the evening was therefore cut short.

"Good Morning" she greeted the three detectives who unusually were already seated at their desks. Usually Olivia was the early riser, or more often than not slept in the cribs when she had been working late and therefore it was a rarity that the other detectives were in before her.

"Someone got laid last night" Elliot smirked, he did not know what had happened the previous night, but his mind was immediately at the sexual end of the scale seeing Olivia eager and bouncy, more so than usual anyway

"Shut up El" Olivia said harshly. Whilst she was in a slightly happy mood, she didn't want to deal with the crude and annoying Elliot anymore than she would normally.

"Okay, maybe not" Elliot replied throwing his hands up, and shaking his head. He glanced over at Fin who raised an eyebrow but shrugged his shoulders. Olivia wasn't normally one to blow hot and cold, that was usually Elliot's forte, and it unnerved him slightly to see the role reversal.

"So, have we had the forensics back on the cap found in Jones' apartment?" Olivia asks, choosing to change the subject before it goes any further

"Yep, but the only DNA on it is Jones', there's no trade of our victim on the hat" Munch says looking up for the computer

"That's another dead end" Olivia sighs, her mood dampening. She had been hoping to be able to bring Jones in for questioning and end up wrapping up for the weekend earlier than usual but it looks like now they'll have to keep searching for something else to link him to the crime, other than his relationship with the victim and his fingerprints in the apartment.

"Well there are still his discrepancies in his alibi. He said he was working from 8 until 3pm, and Warner puts the time of death at between 1pm and 3pm. He did go out to lunch, but we're banking on him walking to and from Grace's, what if he took a cab. He'd be back by the 2pm that the camera's show" Fin asks, as he looks over the file again

"True, but we've still got no proof either way. Nothing puts him at the crime scene for certain at the time the crime was committed" Olivia says with another sigh, as she stands and walks over to the coffee machine

"Have you got a suspect for me yet?" comes Alex's voice as she enters the bull pen.

Olivia turns quickly, as her breath quickens, she flashes a smile at the blonde who nods curtly in her direction before glaring at Elliot "Well Detective?"

"Uh, not yet" Elliot says quickly, with a deer in the headlights look across his face

Olivia chuckles to herself as she takes a sip of her coffee, sinking into her chair. Alex leans against Olivia's desk and asks "Why not?"

"Because the forensics on the hat came back and apart from the suspect's DNA, we have nothing there to tie him or the hat to the crime scene" Olivia answers, deciding to let Elliot off of the wrath of Alex

"Well get something" Alex demands as she pushes off the desk "And call me when you do"

She strides out of the bullpen, Elliot staring after her with a scowl on his face; Fin and Munch look almost identical to Elliot, except they weren't really included in the whole scene. Olivia though is looking at Alex's behind, thinking about how hot the ADA actually looks when she's pissed off at them.

Elliot smirks when he notices the glazed expression on Olivia's face "Oh my gosh!"

"What?" Fin asks, raising a brow, thinking maybe Elliot has found something they can use

"Olivia has the hots for our ADA!" he exclaims which causes Olivia to jump and quickly responds

"I do not!"

Elliot just chuckles and Olivia blushes, regardless of her denial "Okay"

Munch and Fin both look at each other and shrug their shoulders, before returning to their screens.

* * *

**2pm**

**One Hogan Place**

"Come in" Alex calls from the couch, her voice thick with the onset of a cold

"Hey" Olivia says with a smile "Gosh, you look dreadful"

Alex groans although manages a half smile "Thanks"

"Are you okay?" Olivia asks as she sits down next to the blonde, her face etched with concern

"I think I'm coming down with a cold" Alex explains as she blows her nose for the 3rd time in as many minutes, before she coughs and splutters.

Olivia places a hand on the blonde's back "Sit up a little Alex, it's not good to cough like that laying down"

"I just feel so achy Olivia" Alex groans as she sits up a little, still coughing

"You should go home, rest over the weekend"

"I've got court this afternoon, or I would. I should really be going over this closing statement" she says with a sigh

"Is that the Jefferson Case?" Olivia asks

"Yeah, it's just the closing statements at a quarter to three"

"How about after you finish, I'll drop you home? I was going to sit in on the verdict anyway" Olivia asks as she explains

"I'll be fine; you've got to work Olivia"

"Well, I thought last night we had decided to start some sort of friendship and part of being friends is taking care of them" Olivia says with a smile "And there's nothing else I need to do today. I'm not catching this weekend, so I don't really have a need to go back"

"I…um" Alex begins but she can generally see the concerned and no nonsense look on Olivia's face. She knows she won't win this fight easily and she can't be asked t actually try right now "Okay"

"Have you eaten Alex?"

"Yeah, I had a sandwich earlier. I could do with a cup of tea though" Alex says with a small smile

"I'll go get you a nice one from across the road" Olivia stands, patting the blonde on the shoulder "I'll be back"

* * *

**2.30pm**

**One Hogan Place**

Olivia arrived back to see Alex sprawled out on the couch, sweat was dripping in beads from her forehead and her eyes were closed. "Alex?" Olivia said quietly, "Alex, sweetie, you've got to wake up"

"Liv?" Alex questions quietly, as she attempts to sit up, groaning loudly as she does so before slumping back into the chair

Olivia smiles at the use of her nickname, sounding strange coming from Alex's lips. She guesses that the blonde has heard the other detective's calling her 'Liv' and in her sleep dazed state, the shortened name escaping easily.

"You should really go home, you can't be sitting in court looking like this" Olivia says gently, knowing that Alex really wouldn't ask for a continuance unless she was on her death bed, and even then she'd probably insist on trying the case anyway.

"You really know how to make one feel good about themselves" Alex attempts to joke, although in retrospect, she really knows she should be at home

"You always look immaculate Alex, but you're sick. You need to rest and take care of yourself. You're burning up" Olivia tells the blonde as she places the back of her hand across the ADA's obviously sweaty forehead

Alex jumps at the unexpected contact, but allows Olivia to feel her skin, knowing that she is warm to the touch.

"What time is it?" Alex asks

"2.35pm" Olivia says gently, knowing that Alex will protest and panic anyway

"Jesus Detective, I have to get to court" Alex jumps up, although has to clutch the couch for support "I can't be late. Petrovsky will hold me in contempt"

Olivia follows the ADA how of her office and down the hall.

* * *

**2.50 pm**

**New York County Courthouse**

Judge Petrovsky bangs her gavel down on the desk as she asks for order in the courtroom.

"ADA Cabot, you are very lucky I don't hold you in contempt" she says, looking intently at the blonde

"Sorry your honour" Alex apologises as Olivia slips into the seat behind the blonde.

Alex knows that Olivia is there, she can feel her presence although her mind is fuzzy and hazy.

Alex takes her place in front of the jury, albeit slightly wobbly on her feet, as she clutches the table for support "Arnold Jefferson is a cruel, calculated murder, who took it upon himself to sexually assault and kill a known offender, in turn causing himself to become the same man that the victim Jordan Ambers was. He took it upon himself to sexually assault and kill a known offender, he is…" Alex stops as she takes a breath before coughing, realising she has repeated herself.

Olivia is watching the ADA struggle to keep herself upright, to speak without hesitance and she knows that Alex shouldn't be here. She looks at Judge Petrovsky with pleading eyes, who is intently watching the blonde with concern.

"Counsel Approach" she says loudly, banging her gavel. As Alex and the Defence Attorney James Woodrow approach the judge, Olivia notices how unsteady Alex is becoming.

"Miss Cabot, is everything okay?"

Alex nods her head "Fine your honour"

Olivia furrows her brow, wondering what is being said. She hopes but doubts that Alex is asking for a continuance. Her suspicions are confirmed when Alex shakily manages to return to her previous position "You have seen the evidence, and you must find the defendant guilty" her full statement that she had planned lost in her head as she closes her eyes to will away the light headedness that has succumbed itself to there.

Olivia breathes a sigh of relief when Alex manages to return to her seat, and leans over "Alex, do you need a doctor?"

"I'm fine" Alex whispers back, a little abruptly. She feels embarrassed enough as it is, she doesn't want to give the judge a reason to call her out further

Olivia folds her arms, as she shakes her head. Alex is stubborn, although it's a trait that she shares with the detective.

When the Defence has given his closing statement, the judge, Petrovsky dismisses the court for the jury's deliberation.

Olivia is waiting outside when Alex appears, her hand running through her hair as she coughs loudly. She stops the blonde from ignoring her by placing a hand on her shoulder, luckily at the moment Alex decides to stumble "Alex, you're really sick. You should ask Petrovsky for a continuance on medical grounds"

"I can't do that. I'm fine" Alex says quickly, her head spinning as she speaks.

"Look at you. You're stumbling all over the place, your burning and you can't even think properly"

"I only have to sit there while the jury give their verdict"

Olivia sighs "And what if they take hours, Alex? You're ill, and you're only making yourself sicker by prolonging the rest you need"

"I'm fine Detective. I'll be fine" Alex says, shrugging off the concern of the detective.

Olivia sighs as she watches Alex slowly walk away, she knows that the blonde is not fine, but like herself, and already noted, Alex is stubborn and her work is always top priority over herself. Olivia may not know Alex really well just yet, but she has already seen her work ethic and knows how intent she is on conviction and being able to withstand the stress of the job. She just wishes that Alex would accept that she is only human and can't be 100% all the time.

* * *

**8.30pm**

**Apartment 4D 203 West 85****th**** St. New York**

Olivia has just finished emptying the washing and tidying up the living room when her cell phone rings. She glances at the caller ID, wondering who it could be at this time, as she is not catching this weekend. Noticing its Alex, she furrows her brows.

After the jury had came back with a guilty verdict, much to Olivia's approval, she had offered to give the blonde a lift home, but Alex had declined and Olivia, knowing that she may have overstepped her mark earlier chose, reluctantly to accept Alex's answer. She was concerned for the blonde but at the same time, she was aware that Alex was not in her best mood, noted by the over use of 'Detective' rather than 'Olivia' and didn't want to push it.

"Alex?" she asked as she answered the phone

"Olivia, Can you come over?" Alex asks, her voice vulnerable and Olivia almost thinks she can hear tears, but isn't sure

"Alex, are you okay?"

"No" Alex replies "I tried to take a shower but I must have passed out. I can't move"

Olivia begins to panic, as she grabs her jacket and keys "I'm coming…don't try and move Alex. Where are you hurt?"

"My hip is killing me" Alex manages to choke out as she begins to sob

Olivia dashes out of the apartment and down the steps two at a time, still talking to Alex as she tries to keep the blonde calm. She is a little shocked that Alex rang her, but at the same time, she isn't sure that the blonde really has anyone else.

**Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N: I apologise profusely for the delay in getting this chapter up and for the fact that it is shorter than previous. I don't intend to make it a habit, it's just that one of my nephews, (who is just over 5 weeks old) is in the hospital with Bronchitis, so between work and visiting him, I haven't had much time to write. **

**However I thank you all for your reviews, and kind words. It lifts my spirits to read them.**

**I do hope that although this chapter is short, you still enjoy.**

Chapter 4:

**8.50pm**

**Alex Cabot's Apartment**

**Upper Eastside**

"Alex" Olivia called as she knocked on the door "Can you get to the door?"

"Liv?" Alex asked almost timidly

"Yeah it's me. I can't get in" Olivia tells the blonde, increasingly panicking that Alex is still unable to move. She is concerned on what the blonde has done, and whether she needs a bus to be called

"Paul next door should be in, he has a key" Alex tells her, groaning slightly as she speaks

Olivia knocks on the door to her left, hoping that Paul is indeed in. Thankfully he is, and he raises a brow at a flustered Olivia "Can I help?"

"I'm a friend of Alex's, she's sick but I can't get in…she said you had a key?" Olivia explained as she rests her hand firmly on her badge just in case he questions her.

"Oh, one minute" he says, closing the door before it reopens and he places a small silver key in her hand "Hope she gets better soon"

Olivia unlocks the door, and lets herself in; looking about as she enters "Turn left" she hears the blonde's instructions, as she opens the door to the bathroom Olivia stops in her tracks.

Alex is completely naked; she attempts to cover herself, blushing beet red as she does so "This is so embarrassing"

Olivia chuckles "Oh Alex, I told you to go home earlier. I should have came back with you, and made sure you were okay"

"Can you just help me up, please?" Alex asks, avoiding locking eyes with brunette

"Are you in a lot of pain? Maybe you've broken a hip or something"

Alex attempts to laugh "I think it's just bruised, it doesn't hurt much now. I just can't get up"

Olivia nods as she steps behind the blonde "If I'm to hoist you up Alex, you have to loosen your arms"

Alex blushes as she nods, gingerly releasing her grip, overly conscious that her entire body is on view to the woman she has found herself crushing on.

Olivia helps Alex into a standing position, and holds onto her as the blonde attempts to take a few steps, as she does, her hip makes a loud clicking sound and she laughs "That feels much better"

"I think you just twisted it a little Alex, and jarred the bone a little" Olivia chuckles as she lets go of the blonde who reaches up and wraps a gown around herself

"Thanks" Alex says with a smile before laughing "I feel so stupid"

"Don't. You were sick" Olivia says quietly "How are you feeling?"

"Tired but okay" Alex tells Olivia as they enter the living room

"Sit" Olivia says firmly "You sit and rest, shall I make you a coffee, or a tea?"

"I'm okay…I think I'm gonna take a nap" Alex says as she yawns

"Go ahead…" Olivia tells her "I'll keep you company"

"Thank you for coming over Olivia"

Olivia places a hand on the blonde's shoulder, rubbing it gently "It was nothing, a friend needed my help…I wouldn't have said no"

"I guess not" Alex says with a smile "But Thanks anyway"

Olivia pecks Alex on the cheek which causes the blonde to jump and stare wide eyed at the brunette

"Sorry" Olivia mumbles "Was that a bit forward…it wasn't really thought out. It seemed like a natural thing…I…sorry"

Alex chuckles at the flustered brunette "It was fine Olivia, unexpected, yes, but fine"

Olivia breathes a sigh of relief, thankful that she hadn't scared the blonde or overstepped her boundaries although she soon notices the tension in the blonde's shoulders "Alex?"

"Hmmm?" Alex replies, taking a deep breath "What's up?"

Olivia worries a little when Alex obviously forces a smile "You? Are you okay Alex?"

"Yeah" Alex says although Olivia doesn't believe it for a second "Just tired"

Olivia nods "Go and get ready for bed. I'll be going in a minute"

Alex shakes her head "Can you stay?"

Olivia is a little shocked at the request, since Alex declined her invite to stay over at Olivia's but she nods anyway, sensing that Alex is feeling vulnerable. It is a strange quality coming from the blonde but Olivia is quickly noticing that the Alex they see at work is a far cry from the personal Alex.

* * *

**7.15am**

**Alex's Apartment**

**Upper Eastside**

"Hey" Olivia says with a smile as she looks up from the couch, where she slept last night. Alex had tried to get Olivia to take the bed but Olivia declined, as she believed the blonde needed a goodnight's sleep. She thought that Alex was more than likely overworking herself and the late nights were taking their toll.

"Morning. Did you sleep okay?" Alex asks, gesturing to the set up on the couch

"Pretty well thanks" Olivia told her "I'm surprised you're up"

"I feel so much better after a sleep" Alex said as she ran her hand through her hair, causing Olivia to blush and take a deep breath at the sight of creamy skin being revealed on the blonde's torso. While she had seen Alex naked the previous night, she hadn't really been paying much attention, her main concern for Alex's well being and safety.

"Alex, when did you last have a day off? And I don't mean a day when you weren't in the office. I mean a day when you didn't do any work at all?" Olivia asks as the blonde begins to boil the kettle

"Not since I joined SVU that's for sure" she answers directly with no hesitance

"No wonder you got ill, you were exhausted!" Olivia exclaims "Alex, you need to rest sometimes. It starts today…I'm taking you to one of my favourite places"

Alex shakes her head quickly, the thought of spending the entire day with Olivia, and not getting any work done begins to get her flustered "I'm sure you've got better things to do"

"No, I always go to the spa when I have a weekend off" Olivia explains

"The spa?" Alex asks wide eyed "I don't think…I've never"

"You've never been to a spa and been pampered?" Olivia asks incredulously as Alex sits on the couch beside her with a cup of tea

"Never really saw the need" Alex shrugs, not understanding why Olivia is shocked by this

"Well, the need arises. You need to relax, and Leila, she's a great masseuse" Olivia smiles "Get dressed"

"Can I not shower first?" Alex chuckles at Olivia's obvious excitement

"You can take a shower when you get there; there is a steam room and anything. You are gonna feel amazing when you leave"

**Again, I apologise that it's short...but something is better than nothing**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N: Thank you for the reviews all, and apologies for the delay. I have had so much going on this past week, it's been tough getting to write. My little nephew is now home, and hopefully stays there. This weather does not help at all, and he's so young and small as well. **

**Hope you enjoy this one...hope to get another up tomorrow.**

Chapter 5:

**9.05am**

**Corona Day Spa**

**37 West 57****th**** St**

"I'm really not sure about this" Alex mumbled out as they approached the spa where Olivia had been many a time before.

Olivia sighed, turning to face Alex "If you really don't want to do this, then I'll take you home and see you at work on Monday. Look, I just thought that we could spend some time together and get to know each other a little. And you called me last night remember"

"I know" Alex said quickly "And I want to get to know you. I just, look Olivia; I'm not used to going to places like this, especially not with friends"

Olivia raises a brow slightly "So what you're saying is that you're uncomfortable being in a setting like this with me?"

"Not exactly" Alex begins, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she leans against the wall "I'm not really body confident"

"But you're beautiful" Olivia says without even thinking, it's the truth and it sounds natural coming from her lips

"Oh please" Alex shakes her head

"Um, remember, I've seen you naked" Olivia attempts to joke, causing Alex to blush and turn herself away from the brunette slightly

"That was bad enough" she mutters

Olivia sighs, as she reaches to rest a hand on Alex's shoulder "I get it, come on. I'll walk you home"

"Olivia" Alex says as the brunette turns to walk back the way they had come moments before

"What?" Olivia asks, spinning on her heels. She's pissed that Alex is brushing off her attempt at friendship and her voice shows her annoyance

"I'm sorry" Alex offers, attempting a smile. She can tell Olivia is hurt and she really didn't intend for that to happen.

"No, look I'm sorry. I just thought that we could be friends…I thought we were. You work so hard and never think of yourself Alex, you're selfless, and I love that about you. But you have to look after yourself" Olivia explains

"You do?" Alex asks wide eyed, her heart beating fast as she takes a few breaths to steady it and her mind

"I do what?" Olivia asks

"You love that I'm selfless?"

Olivia realises what she has said but decided that honesty is the way to go and if it frightens the blonde at least she knows where she stands.

"I love lots of things about you Alex" Olivia smiles "You're passionate, and fiery. You're scary at times but you command a jury, you have a strong presence and this strength in you. You're selfless and your kind, even if only behind that icy façade. I know that isn't you deep down. You're smart and brave, you're opinionated and it really looks good on you. You're beautiful, everything about you is beautiful…I don't just love who you are Alex. I love you"

"What?" Alex squeaks out, as Olivia's words sink in…"You…oh my god"

Olivia furrows her brow, wondering what got Alex flustered until she recalls her words and gasps "Alex, I didn't…"

Alex breaks into a grin "I love you too"

"Alex, I'm…you what?" Olivia stops as she looks at the blonde who is wearing a smile.

"I said, I love you too"

Olivia takes a step towards the blonde, as she gives a timid smile "Alex" she whispers

"Liv" Alex chuckles "If you're going to kiss me, can you please just hurry up?"

Olivia breaks into a grin as she presses her lips to the blonde's. The kiss is gentle and almost hesitant, but to both of the women, it's perfect for the moment.

* * *

**9.45am**

**Olivia's Apartment**  
**Apartment 4D 203 West 85****th**** St. New York**

"I still think you should have come to the spa Alex" Olivia said gently to the blonde who was leaning against her on the couch "And I have no idea why we couldn't go back to yours"

"Because I wanted to come here, I did say if it wasn't okay then I'd understand" Alex says adding the last part quietly

"I said it was fine, as well. I just thought you'd want to be at home where you can relax"

"I can relax here can't I?" Alex questioned

"Of course you can Alex!" Olivia exclaimed

"Sorry" Alex apologised and Olivia shook her head

"Alex, it's okay. I just want you to be comfortable, and you just don't look it"

"I am, I'm just nervous" Alex supplied with a small chuckle

"You have nothing to be nervous about. We're just two friends snuggling on the couch talking"

Alex sighed "Friends, right?"

"Alex? I didn't want to assume after one kiss we were dating or something…I don't want to force you into it if you're not sure" Olivia says, brushing a strand of her from Alex's cheek

"I'm nervous because I love you, and I mean it…It's not just a thing I say easily, you know. I want us to do this right, I want us to date. The whole, going out for dinner and to the movies, walking through the park thing, you get me?"

"Yes" Olivia said quietly "I want that to, and I mean it as well. I love you; it's not an easy thing for me to say either"

"You really mean that? I've had my heart broken before Olivia, I couldn't go through that again" Alex says as she pulls away from Olivia and looks at her intently

"I'd never hurt you intentionally Alex, believe me. I'm not great at relationships and emotions, but I try and I promise I'll try with you. I want this to work, truthfully"

"And you'll be honest with me?" Alex questions

Olivia nods her head vigorously "Of course! Always Alex, I hate dishonesty. But trust me that when I need my space, that it's not just me being nasty, sometimes I need alone time, especially after a case"

"I understand that, and I respect it. Just talk to me, and be open and I'll be happy" Alex says with a smile

"I will. Oh, I guess I should tell you that I've only ever been to the spa once. I said when I have weekends off. This is the only the second time I've had a weekend off" Olivia says with a smile

"Olivia Benson, you need to listen to your own words about relaxing" Alex chuckles as she jabs a finger lightly at the brunette

"Well, I could see you needed it. I prefer the Gym to be honest. I do have the odd day off, so I'm a little better than you"

"Maybe we could go to the gym together" Alex suggests

"I mostly use the punch bag to relieve stress after a hard case" Olivia explains

"Aren't they all hard?"

"Yeah, but some affect you more than others. It's a case of knowing how to relieve that" Olivia explains

"And does punching stuff help?" Alex asks raising a brow

"Not really, it just stops me being reckless" Olivia says with a wry smile

"Like Elliot?" Alex asks

Olivia nods "A little".

Alex leans back into the space she was previously against Olivia, as she sighs contentedly. She can't quite believe everything that's happened over the course of the morning, or even the last few days, but she realises that some things are meant to be and she does believe that this is one of those things.

"Can I take you on the first date Olivia?" Alex asks quietly

"Wow. You don't waste any time" Olivia says with a smile as Alex looks up at her

"I told you, I want to date you, properly. I don't want to waste time, but I still want things to go slow" Alex tells the brunette

"I understand, and I agree. I don't kiss on the first date anyway" Olivia says winking

Alex laughs "I think you broke that rule, Detective"

Olivia smiles, it feels strange to here Alex use her title in a personal moment, but she thinks she likes it.

"I think so too Counsellor" Olivia responds as she lowers her head to place a kiss to Alex's head

"But as for the intimate things…" Alex begins

"You mean sex?" Olivia asks, although she's just teasing the blonde

Alex blushes and nods "Yeah, I want to wait"

Olivia pushes Alex up gently as she takes the blonde's face in her hands and says confidently "That is one rule that I don't break Alex. Sex is consensual, at a time when both parties feel that it is right, and until you say the word, I respect that and I'll comply with it"

Alex nods and takes a breath, feeling her body relax. She expected Olivia to respond that way but still felt nervous and uncertain about voicing that concern.

"Thank you" she whispers to the brunette, who places another kiss on her forehead.

"So, about this date, do I get to take you up on this offer?" Olivia asks

"Oh yeah" Alex grins "I'll come by about 7, is that okay?"

"Will we take my car?" Olivia asks, curious as to what Alex is planning

"We'll take a cab, and that's all you're getting, and dress up" Alex tells her

"Okay" Olivia draws out, before smiling "You're amazing"

Alex laughs and shakes her head "Likewise"

**Leave a review please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N: Once again, a huge thanks for all the kind reviews. **

**This chapter is a bit of a whirlwind, but I hope you enjoy. It's also, longer than the previous chapters, as a treat for you.**

Chapter 6:

**Back of a Taxi**

**Somewhere in New York**

"Alex, where are we going?" Olivia asks the blonde as they sit in the rear of the taxi, cruising through the streets. Olivia cannot believe that she and Alex are going on their first date. Alex had given the destination to the driver before she had called up for Olivia, so that everything was a surprise for the brunette.

"Just relax Olivia, we're not going anywhere that you won't like or enjoy, I promise" Alex replies as she pulls the brunette into her arms so that Olivia's head is rested on her shoulder, she places a gentle kiss to the brunette's hair, hearing the brunette sigh contentedly.

Alex is dressed to the nines in a pale blue dress that hangs perfectly from her tall slender body. The hem falls at her knees, and the straps accentuate her collar bone, while the subtle view of her braless breasts causes Olivia's mouth to water as she angles her head downwards.

Olivia is wearing a simple black dress that much like Alex's gives a perfect view of her breasts, and accentuates in all the right areas. Olivia is sturdier than the blonde but just a sexy in Alex's eyes. The view of olive flesh on Olivia's thigh makes Alex take a deep breath as the hem of the dress slides up.

"Al?" Olivia says quietly, as she decides that maybe she should get out these thoughts before they arrived at wherever it was the blonde had chosen to take her

Alex notices the tentativeness in Olivia's use of her name "What's wrong Olivia?"

Olivia decides not to look Alex in the eye as she speaks for fear of scaring the blonde, and also because she feels like she might get teary if the blonde doesn't give her the response she is looking for.

"Did you really mean it?" she whispers "When you said you loved me?"

Alex raises a brow "Olivia, look at me honey" she whispers

Olivia raises her head almost unsurely, as Alex touches her cheek "I love you, and I'll say it again and again. I told you earlier, Liv, it's not just three words, it means something and I only ever say it when I mean it"

"Ok" Olivia replies as she begins to lower her head

"Uh uh" Alex says as she lifts the brunette's head back up, she gives a small smile "Olivia, What made you ask that?"

"I don't know Alex. I've never been good at relationships, I just…" she begins as she feels the wetness at the corner of her eyes, she blinks to erase them, but a single tear slides down her cheek. She lowers her head to wipe it away.

Alex allows her to do this before speaking "Olivia, you promised me you'd try with the whole feelings thing, and I know it's hard, just talk to me"

Olivia nods "I'm scared Alex, that I won't be enough for you, that I'll let you down. I meant was I said, I'll never hurt you intentionally. I'm just scared that…sometimes I get wound up, and sometimes I take it out on people I love. And I love you…"

Alex gives her a small smile, before squeezing her tightly "I know. I know you won't hurt me Olivia. I know that you get involved in things and you can't always back away, but I'm the same"

"Do you think we're moving too fast?" Olivia asks, as Alex raises a brow, shocked at where that came from

"Do you?" she responds, wanting to find out if Olivia is having regrets so early on

"No, I mean yes, No, I guess…ugh. I don't think it is, but we've gone from being just work mates, to lovers, we've sort of skipped the whole friendship thing" Olivia says quietly, and nervously

"We have, I agree. But I don't think it's moving too fast Olivia, it feels right" Alex explains her reasoning

"It does…I just…maybe" Olivia begins, running a hand through her hair as she sighs

"Do you want us to just be friends, Olivia?" Alex asks nervously, her own tears beginning to come to the surface at the thought

"No!" Olivia almost shouts, causing the taxi driver to jump "Jesus Alex, of course not"

Alex takes a breath as she sniffles "You sound like you're doubting this relationship"

"Al, don't cry sweetheart. I'm not doubting this, I'm doubting myself. I'm scared, alright, absolutely petrified that I won't be what you want, that you'll come to realise I'm not for you" Olivia rushes out, hoping to stop the blonde from crying

Alex kisses Olivia's forehead "Liv, I can't promise you that this will never come to an end. But like you, I can promise I'll never hurt you, that I'll do everything in my power to make this work. I want this, more than anything"

Olivia nods her head "Sorry"

"Hey, don't apologise for having questions and worries. Honesty, remember. We have to be honest with each other and ourselves" Alex says with a smile, as she brushes her hand through the brunette's short hair.

"I love you" Olivia whispers "I think I loved you from the beginning"

Alex grins "I loved you the minute I saw you interrogate a perp. God, was that sexy"

Olivia laughs "Really, Alex?"

The blonde nods her head as she lowers her voice "The way you were bent over that desk, I had the perfect view of your rear, and when you turned around, I was captivated by those brown eyes…you are incredibly sexy Detective Benson"

Olivia's breath hitches as she blushes "God Alex, slow remember. You don't know what you're doing to me"

Alex tilts her head to the brunette's chest, as she runs a finger over the fabric, brushing Olivia's nipple, feeling it harden as she does so "I think I do" she whispers as she licks her lips

Olivia groans, as she takes the blonde's hand from her breast "Are we nearly wherever we're going, Al? Being this close to you, is killing me"

Alex chuckles as she releases the brunette "I'll keep my distance then"

Olivia groans again as she pulls the blonde back "You stay here" she commands with a grin

The taxi comes to a stop, and Alex thanks him, as she hands him the cash for the fare. She exits the taxi, stepping round to open the other side, where Olivia smiles "Such a well mannered lady"

Alex laughs "Just get out, Liv"

Olivia steps out of the car, glancing down the street, she is somewhere most unfamiliar, and begins to get a little nervous "Where are we Alex?"

"Patience" the blonde replies as she takes Olivia's hand "Come with me"

Alex leads her through a door once she has unlocked it, and down some steps, Olivia's nerves are on alert as she jumps when the door behind her closes "Al?"

"Relax Olivia, its fine" Alex assures the brunette

They reach the bottom and Olivia gasps as Alex opens a door to a tiny restaurant. "Alex?"

"This place belonged to my grandparents. It was given to me when they passed last year, I never knew what to do with it…I want to sell it, but not before I eat here, with you" Alex explains

"Can you cook then?" Olivia asks raising a brow and then backtracks "I meant, I didn't mean that I didn't think you could, I'm sure you can"

Alex chuckles "I can cook, but not anything extravagant like you'd get at a restaurant"

Olivia laughs "So do you mind me asking, why they left it to you?"

"I don't think they thought I'd keep it. I guess they expected me to sell it. I just never felt right doing it, like there was something they wanted me to do here first. Now I know, I had to take you here" Alex says offering her arms out the brunette who steps into them and lets the blonde hold her close.

"So what are you going to do with me?" Olivia asks, and then blushes at how that questions sounds

Alex laughs at Olivia's choice of words and then harder when she sees the colour in the brunette's cheeks "I've got a Chinese meal for two in the oven to heat"

Olivia laughs "Well you do know how to spoil a lady"

Alex groans "Is this a bit too plain for you, would you prefer to go somewhere else? I usually don't do things like this, but this seemed right. I know I was meant to take you here, but if you really hate it we could go somewhere else"

Olivia places a finger against the blonde's rambling lips "This is perfect, Chinese sounds perfect. Anywhere with you would be perfect. You've put thought into this, it makes it special"

Alex smiles as Olivia takes a step back, looking around "You know Alex; you could turn this place into a lot of things. You don't have to sell it outright, maybe rent it out, and then you're earning a keep…it would probably make a good club or something"

"I think I'm meant to sell it, and use the money for something in the future. When my Grandmother passed, my Grandpapa, he wasn't able to continue to keep this place running, as he was getting on a bit himself. Then when he passed, he told me that I had to make my dreams come true. I didn't know what he meant…now I do" Alex says as she busies herself with heating the Chinese she had brought

"What did he mean?" Olivia enquires, as she watches the blonde at work

"That, Detective, you'll have out figure out yourself" Alex says cheekily.

Olivia laughs, deciding not to push it. She wants to know so much about the blonde, but also understands that she has to be honest herself, although knows it is not a conversation for right now.

"Come, sit" Alex beckons as she saunters over to the couch in the corner. Olivia follows and allows herself to fall into the fabric beside the blonde

"This is comfy" she muses and then chuckles when she sees Alex raising a brow

"Right" the blonde draws out "Come snuggle"

Olivia laughs, not expecting the blonde to use a word like 'snuggle'

"What?" Alex questions, slightly amused at Olivia's sudden carefree and joyous spirit

"You said 'snuggle'" Olivia tells her as she allows Alex to pull her closer, running a hand down her arm

Alex laughs "So?"

Olivia doesn't respond, her body giving her other ideas as she feels a warmth escape her at Alex's touch. She moans quietly when the blonde runs a hand across her hip, which causes Alex to stop abruptly. She repeats the same movement, and Olivia lets out another moan, causing Alex to smirk, and pocket this new found knowledge for when the time comes.

Both women sit silently, just using their hands to explore the generic areas of each other's bodies, taking into account what the other enjoys. As well as finding out that Olivia's hip bone is an erogenous zone, she also learns that the brunette shivers when contact is made with her thigh, that she is ticklish under her chin and at the sides of her neck.

Olivia is a little tentative as she explores Alex's body, being carefully not to overly excite the blonde or herself and therefore steers clear of the legs and lower areas, as well as the breast but smiles when she hears Alex gasp at the sudden contact over her hip bone.

Alex nips gently at Olivia's earlobe, causing the brunette to jump and gasp "Alex"

"Hmmm?" Alex mumbles as she continues to lick the area behind Olivia's ear. Olivia bites her lip to hold in the moan, and is relieved when the oven timer beeps, and Alex stops her assault with her tongue.

Alex moves over to the oven, giving Olivia a small smile, as Olivia takes a few breaths to calm her body. She would not have said no to Alex, but she was wary of where the actions were leading, whether Alex did, she was unsure but she knew her body was responding and to her, that was dangerous right now.

Olivia sat at a small table, while Alex dished up the food, and Olivia had to admit, it smelt delicious. "Next time Liv, I'll take you somewhere with better food"

Olivia gave the blonde a small smile "Next time Alex, I'm taking you out" she said, making particular emphasis on the 'you' in the sentence

Alex smiled as she took a mouthful of noodles into her mouth, sucking on a loose strand, causing Olivia to moan. Alex smiled as she licked the sauce from her lips, while Olivia blushed and proceeded to take a mouthful herself.

When both women had finished eating, and had ascended the stairs and out into the night air, Alex decided to ask Olivia a question "Stay with me, tonight"

"Alex?" Olivia said softly "As much as I want to, it's only the first date"

Alex nodded, she had expected this answer but decided she had to ask or she'd regret it "Okay"

Olivia placed a kiss to the blonde's cheek, with a smile "Soon, I promise"

The taxi arrived and took Olivia back to her apartment; the journey was quiet, and tinged with a tension that spoke of arousal and uncertainty. Both women really wanted to stay in each other's arms through the night, but they were aware that now, was not the time; they had to take things slow and learn about each other.

As Olivia exited the cab, Alex followed. Olivia turned and gave the blonde a smile "I can find my way up to my place by myself"

"I know, but I want to do this. Please, let me come up with you and say goodnight properly"

Once upstairs Olivia turned to Alex "Do you want to see me tomorrow?"

Alex gave the brunette a smile as she nodded "Yes"

"Come over after lunch. I have a few things to do first" Olivia told the blonde

Alex took a step forward "See you tomorrow" she whispered against Olivia's lips, before capturing them with her own in a deep, passionate kiss.

Tongue glided together once the kiss was deepened by Olivia, spinning the blonde around so she was pressed against the wall. They made out for what felt like forever, until Alex let out a deep moan, and began to rock her hips. Olivia pulled back and shook her head "Soon" she whispered, stepping aside, placing a kiss on Alex's cheek.

The blonde nodded, as Olivia entered her apartment, leaving Alex gasping for breath, before she let out a sigh and laughed. Today had been magical, yet unexpected.

**Let me know your thoughts**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N: A shortish chapter here guys, apologies. I have some good ideas (I think they are good anyway) for further developments in the story.**

**This chapter is slightly fluffy, coupled with some emotion and a little drama. But nothing heavy or intense.**

**4.56pm**

Chapter 7:

**16th Precinct**

**Manhattan SVU**

**Squad room**

Olivia couldn't concentrate, her mind was wandering to places it shouldn't be. Work was supposed to be her main focus, but it was coupled with anxiety, and thoughts of the blonde who she hadn't seen all day. She needed to talk to Alex, but it seemed that the woman she loved, who she had spent a magical weekend with was ignoring her. She didn't know why.

Sunday, she had tried calling, but Alex's phone sent her to voicemail, she had left two messages, but decided that Alex was obviously busy and guessed (as well as hoped) that the blonde had forgotten to call and cancel whatever the day was meant to be. It hadn't been classed as a date, just an invitation to come over, which the blonde had accepted.

Olivia was disappointed but tried not to dwell, until now. The Captain had called her into his office to give her news of a case that had been brought to his attention, involving a past victim that Olivia had managed to talk into testifying. He wanted Olivia to be on a plane to Vermont early the next morning. Olivia had no reason to decline without disclosing whatever it was that she and Alex had started. She wanted to call it dating, but it was so new, that she was aware that it wasn't a reason to go against orders.

Although what annoyed her most was that she wasn't able to talk to Alex, she had tried calling but the blonde was not answering her cell, or her office phone. At first Olivia was worried that Alex was sick, but Fin had gone to ask her for a warrant and he hadn't said anything to affirm her worries. Alex was in office and working. Olivia couldn't ask anything else without causing suspicion, so she continued to work.

She had attempted to visit at lunch but the desk clerk had told her that Alex was busy and asked not to be disturbed unless it was an urgent case matter. Olivia knew then, that Alex was avoiding her.

Sighing, she tossed her pen onto the desk, and leant back in her chair. The clock read 5pm.

"You alright, Liv?" Elliot asked, raising a brow as he observed the brunette over his screen.

She forced a yawn and nodded "Tired". She wasn't particularly tired, but she didn't want his questions right now. She just wanted to see Alex, but didn't know if the blonde really wanted to see her.

"You should call it a night Olivia. You've got an early flight haven't you?" he asked, noticing that the brunette hadn't been right all day, not since she had been told about her necessary departure. She was told that the case was ongoing and complicated, and may be in Vermont for a while, likely she'd be there at least a month.

She nodded and looked towards the Captains office, who was watching her from the window. He nodded, as to tell her to go. She picked up her coat and purse and bid everyone a goodnight, and a see you soon. She hoped she'd be back before long. But now, she had to see Alex. She couldn't just go without saying goodbye.

* * *

**5.40pm**

**Alex's Apartment**

**Upper Eastside**

Olivia knocked loudly for the second time "Alex, are you home?" She listened carefully, but could not hear any movement. She guessed that the blonde wasn't yet home, but she hadn't been at the office either. The desk clerk informed her that she had gone home about 10 minutes before Olivia arrived.

Knocking again, she pulled out her cell and dialled the blonde's number. She could hear ringing from inside the apartment, and then the voicemail message. Alex had sent her to voicemail. She decided to leave a message and talk loud enough so the blonde could hear her, she was home and Olivia knew it.

"Alex, it's me. But you already know that. I don't know why you are avoiding me, ignoring me, but I don't like it. I'm not going until you open this door. I have something I need to tell you, and it cannot wait. Neither am I doing it over voicemail"

As she ended the call, she heard shuffling and the door clicked open. Alex had been crying. That much was obvious, she was a complete mess, her hair was thrown up into a messy bun, her eyes were red and heavy, and she was holding a very wet tissue. She lowered her head "Come in"

Olivia placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder "Al? What's wrong honey?"

Alex sighed as she took a step back, taking a breath and letting out a sob. Olivia stepped inside, and pulled the blonde towards her, enveloping her in a tight hug. She rubbed the blonde's back soothingly, while whispering "Shh baby. Just breathe. Whatever it is, it's okay"

Olivia led Alex to the couch, as the blonde's sobs began to subside, she hiccupped and then gave a small laugh, which made Olivia smile, and relax. She was concerned at the blonde's obvious emotional state, but was trying not to push her, or make her shut down.

"I'm sorry" Alex whispered, as Olivia sat beside her, stroking her hair gently

"Hey. It's okay to be upset" Olivia said quietly, offering the blonde a smile.

Alex shook her head "I mean for avoiding you"

Olivia nodded, hoping that Alex would speak up and voice what had upset her or why she had been distant.

"You're angry" Alex stated which caused Olivia to shake her head, as she pulled the blonde closer to her. Alex was tense, and Olivia hated it.

"Alex. I am not angry, not at all. I'm worried. What happened yesterday?"

"My mother came over" Alex said with a sigh as she swallowed hard "I told her about you, and she was just really nasty Olivia. She's never met you, but the things she said…it just hurt so much"

"Why didn't you call?" Olivia questioned "I'd have come over. You could have still come to me"

Alex let out a tearful sigh "I was just angry. I didn't want you to see me like that"

"I wouldn't have cared. I want to see you with every emotion. Sometimes, like now, seeing you cry, it hurts here" Olivia motioned to her hurt "But because I love you, I'll protect you, listen to you, hold you, and calm you. Always"

Alex began to cry again, tears rolling down her cheeks at Olivia's words. The brunette just pulled her closer, rubbing small circles along her back as she kissed the blonde's hair.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Alex said suddenly as her tears dried

Olivia sighed, she had to tell Alex about the trip but at the same time, she just wanted to hold the blonde and talk about her problems. How this news would affect them, she didn't know.

"I've got to go to Vermont" she said quickly, her head lowering as she spoke

Alex raised a brow "And…that's important because?"

"I might be gone a while" Olivia mumbled, as Alex pulled back, wide eyed

"How long?" she asked, looking intently at the brunette who was trying to look anywhere but the shocked and obviously emotional blonde

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "At least a month"

Alex stood up quickly as she paced the room, mumbling "Breathe Alex. You can live without her here every second; it's not the end of the world. But it is…I love her. She's everything. I can't cope without her, I need her. Breathe Alex, you can…no I can't. Shit!"

Olivia jumped up and placed two hands square on the blonde's shoulders and shook gently "Calm down. It's not the end of the world, and you can cope without me". She wanted to laugh at the blonde's thought that she couldn't go without seeing Olivia that long but she could tell that Alex had taken this new hard.

"No, I can't Liv" she sobbed "I need you"

Olivia felt the tears in her own eyes, but it was overridden with anger, not at Alex, but at the Captain, at herself…she was just annoyed that she had to leave this woman who was obviously distraught "Alex, you can! I need you too; do you think I want to go? Heck, I hate this, but it's my job. I'm needed somewhere else. Damn it!"

Alex was shocked at the raise in the brunette's voice "Olivia?" she said quietly as the brunette made fists with her hands. She stepped back, and for a moment, thought that Olivia might hit her but then she shook her head and berated herself for thinking that. Olivia would never hit her, would she?

Olivia could see the momentarily fear in the blonde's eyes, until she relaxed. Olivia took a deep breath and said "I'd never hurt you Alex"

"I know" Alex whispered "I know that Olivia"

Olivia shook her head as she sat down "I wish I didn't have to go too, you know?"

Alex nodded "I know. When are you going?"

Olivia almost whispered "Tomorrow morning", which caused Alex to gasp and then take a breath

"I'll miss you"

Olivia gave her a small smile, and patted the space next to her "Come here"

Alex took a tentative step towards the couch, but fell into Olivia's open arms, both of them fighting the tears threatening to fall.

"I'll miss you too" Olivia said "But I'll call you, every day, and we can Skype. Listen sweetheart, just because we aren't physically beside each other, it doesn't mean I'm not thinking of you. You are always in here, Alex"

Alex smiled at the gesture as she nodded "Stay here tonight, please"

"I need to pack Alex" Olivia explained "I was only told this morning"

"Then let me come back to yours and help you, and then you can come back here. I need to hold you Liv. I need to have that to hold on to while you're away" the blonde said with a shaky voice "Please"

Olivia's heart broke at the vulnerability that was evident as the blonde spoke. She could feel Alex trembling with emotion. Nodding, she placed a kiss on the blonde's head "Go freshen up"

**Again, give me your thoughts. Next Chapter should be up tomorrow evening. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N: Another short chapter. Unfortunately today has been manic, and tiring, but I promised a chapter tonight, so here it is. I don't want to write long chapters of poor quality stuff, so we'll both have to be content with short chapters. **

Chapter 8:

**3.52pm**

**Manhattan District Attorney's Office**

**One Hogan Place**

Olivia slept soundly in Alex's arms, although the blonde was awake for the majority of the night. Her thoughts were in faraway places, and her heart beat loudly and constantly.

Alex had wanted to go with Olivia to the airport but the brunette had insisted that she went to work. It wasn't that Olivia didn't want Alex there; it was that she knew that it would be harder to go if she were. She also knew that Alex was scheduled in court, and that she needed to be in early to prepare and that she couldn't turn up blotchy eyed and emotional.

It was now nearing 4pm, and the blonde was finishing up, ready to head home. She missed Olivia like crazy and it had only been 11 hours since she had last saw her.

It had been a long day. Alex had been irritable and moody throughout it all. As she gathered her things, she thought over a particular moment earlier in the day.

_"Detectives, I would appreciate if you would stop wasting my time. You bring me shaky evidence and then complain that I won't get you a warrant, but if you'd actually do your jobs, I'd be able to give you what you ask for" Alex snapped at the Detectives, as she followed Elliot into the squad room._

_All three detectives looked at each other as Alex sat down at Olivia's desk, crossing her legs and folding her arms. _

_"Oh come of it counsellor. You could get that warrant signed if you tried hard enough. You just want us to make your job easier" Elliot snapped back_

_"I want you to actually do some work" Alex replied, pushing back the chair as she turned on her heels, she thought for a moment about making a comment about Olivia, but decided not to go there as she felt her eyes water at the thought of the brunette. _

Alex sighed, as she ran a hand through her blonde hair. She needed a long bath, a nice hot drink and a chat with Olivia before she went to bed. Exiting her office, she nodded goodbye to various people and made her way from the building.

* * *

**5.35pm**

**Hotel In Vermont**

Olivia was sitting on the bed in the hotel room that she was staying in. She had tracked down the young woman she had needed to speak to. A past victim named Shantelle Roberts who Olivia had managed to talk into testifying, the defendant had been found guilty, but just recently a new string of attacks with very similar MO's to that of this case had begun, 2 of which were in Vermont, very close to where Shantelle now lived.

Olivia had been working with some detectives during the day. Vermont didn't have a SVU department and the rate of crimes was much lower here than in New York. However, these two cases were both handled by the same 2 detectives. They had given Olivia as much information as they could, and she would go with them tomorrow to find out anything else that she didn't yet know.

She smiled as she heard her cell, expecting it to be Alex but groaned when the caller ID told her it was Elliot. She really didn't want to speak to him today

"What's up El?" she asked, forgoing her usual answering style

"When are you coming back?" he asked, obviously exasperated

"I don't know Elliot. I was told I'd be here at least a month, and I told you that. I've seen Shantelle and gone over these two new files, but I'll meet the victims tomorrow. Hopefully, I can give them what I have and get back" she replied with a little uncertainty about why he was calling

"Well, don't take too long. Alex will kill us by the end of the week, I am sure of it" he said, although chuckled slightly at his own humour

Olivia swallowed at the mention of the blonde, but managed to cover it up with "She's not that bad once you get to know her"

Elliot smiled on the other end "You're welcome to her Olivia. She's been on the warpath all day. She comes in, almost shouts at us, and sits at your desk for a few minutes and then storms out. Fin said he thought he saw her crying but I told him that was ridiculous, that woman has no emotion"

Olivia wanted to shout at Elliot for his words, but chose not to give him that satisfaction; she was worried that Alex may have been crying at that Fin was right. It seemed she would need to talk to the blonde sooner rather than later.

Nodding, although she knew she couldn't be seen, Olivia said her farewells and hung up. Sighing, she walked over to the window and looked out. Vermont was a completely different atmosphere, the whole city was something else, and she didn't like it. New York was home, Alex was home.

She decided to switch on her laptop, setting it up on her lap as she sat herself back onto the bed, resting against the headboard. She was dressed casually. Starting up Skype, she connected, and waited for Alex to appear.

As the blonde flickered into view, Olivia gave her a small smile which was returned albeit reluctantly "Hey Alex" she said, trying to sound upbeat, but she could already tell that Alex was getting a little emotional.

"Liv" she whispered, her hand touching the screen "It's crazy how much I miss you already"

Olivia swallowed thickly with emotion as she took in Alex's words, as she looked over the obviously tired, emotional woman "Al, I miss you too honey"

Alex nodded as she blinked and Olivia saw a tear slide from her closed lids "Come home" Alex said, opening her eyes

Olivia heard the vulnerability and gave a small smile "I hope to soon Alex. I'm hoping that I can get back, there isn't much I can do here, but I have to phone the Captain and find out what I need to do"

Alex nodded "Sorry, I'm being selfish"

Olivia shook her head "No Alex. I miss you too. I want to come home. If only to save you from killing Elliot, Fin and Munch"

Alex gave a timid smile, already knowing that the brunette's partner had been ranting about her "Sorry"

"Oh, Elliot's just pissed he can't wind me up" Olivia said chuckling "Feel free to kill him, actually"

Alex chuckled; her mood had already brightened at just seeing the brunette "I love you"

Olivia smiled, as she reached to touch the screen, caressing Alex's cheek with her forefinger "I love you too"

Alex reached out and pressed her finger to the brunette's. They sat for a couple of minutes, gazing at each other until Olivia pulled her hand away "Don't go" Alex pleaded "Just talk to me"

"Alex" Olivia said quietly "Don't dwell, please. Just know I'm thinking about you, all the time and I'll see you soon. You're going to work yourself too hard and make yourself sick again. Take time to relax, please"

Alex nodded, sensing the urgency in Olivia's voice and the need for reassurance that Alex would be okay. It wasn't that Olivia thought Alex was emotional, that she didn't think she'd be able to cope. She knew she could, but if she had found out anything in the last few days, it was that ADA Alexandra Cabot and Alex Cabot were two very different people on the outside.

"I promise Liv" she said blowing a kiss at the screen "Take Care"

"Take care beautiful" Olivia replied, returning the gesture and flashing a smile that made Alex swoon.

As they clicked off, both women lent back and took a deep breath before busying themselves with respective tasks.

**Reviews welcome as always :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N: Sorry about the short wait and the fact that this a really short chapter. I've just been so busy, and my muse is punishing me for the lack of sleep by being stubborn. However, I hope that somehow I can get writing more over the holidays as I only have a week left at work until after the new year. **

**Thanks as usual for the reviews, always makes me smile.**

Chapter 9:

**9.15pm**

**Alex's Apartment**

**Upper Eastside**

Olivia sighed as she climbed from the Taxi outside Alex's apartment. It was 9.15pm, and 3 weeks since she had left for Vermont. The case had thrown up some twists and turns, and in reaction, Olivia had been told she had to stay. Her experience with these kinds of cases had turned out to be a valuable help to the detectives who hadn't dealt with many cases of a sexual nature.

It had seemed that Alex was distant, and Olivia had jumped on the first plane back to New York as soon as she was told she could return home. Over the last couple of weeks, their conversations via Skype had dwindled and she hadn't seen her girlfriends' face for nearly a week. It was hard enough talking to Alex lately, as the blonde seemed tired and if Olivia thought she sounded disheartened, almost depressed at times.

Stepping into the elevator Olivia felt her chest tighten, she missed the blonde terribly and couldn't wait to hold her and kiss her and tell her she loved her to her face. As she made her way down the hall, something seemed off, but she wasn't sure what. As she tapped on the door, she took a deep breath. Waiting, she listened and was surprised not to hear any movement inside. Knocking again she wondered if Alex was sleeping.

"Alex?" she called, not too loudly but hopefully enough to stir the blonde. Still there was no reply or sound of activity. She hoped that the blonde was okay, because she couldn't fathom why else she wouldn't be opening the door unless she wasn't home.

Olivia thought for a moment, 'That's crazy. It gone 9pm, why wouldn't she be home'

As she began to think and worry, the door of Alex's neighbour Paul swung open, and he appeared "She's not home"

Olivia nodded "I gathered that. Do you know where she is?"

He shook his head "Not the foggiest. I was hoping you could tell me. She hasn't been here all week"

Olivia furrowed her brows "Not at all"

He shook his head "Is everything okay?" he asked as she reached behind him to take something from the wall hooks.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "I don't know"

"Here, take the key" he told her handed her the silver object "I hope she's okay"

Olivia blinked as she tried to fight back the emotion as panic began to creep in. Surely Alex was okay, right. She had spoken to her 3 days ago, but Paul hadn't seen her all week. 'What is going on?' she wondered as she turned the key in the lock.

Pushing open the door, she called quietly "Alex? Al?"

She flicked the lights, but nothing looked out of place. In fact, it was clean and it looked as if there had been no activity inside for a while. Olivia was growing more nervous, and confused by the second. She sat on the couch, after checking all rooms and finding that Alex was certainly not home.

She lifted her cell from her pocket and dialled the familiar number "Hello" she heard Alex mumble on the other end, and she breathed a sigh of relief at hearing the blonde's voice

"Alex, Are you okay?" Olivia asked quickly

"I'm fine. You woke me" Alex said and Olivia heard her yawn through the words

"Where are you?" Olivia asked quietly, wondering why Alex wasn't sleeping at home and where she was instead. She began to think and panic that the blonde was at someone else's place

"At ho…" Alex began "Hang on, why?"

"You're not at home, because I'm there. Alex, where are you?" Olivia asked, this time her voice showing her concern and panic. She trusted the blonde, but she was worried, especially as Alex was about to lie about where she was.

"At the office" Alex replied "Wait! You're home. Oh my goodness Olivia, why didn't you tell me? I'm coming"

"I wanted to surprise you Al, Why are you sleeping in your office?"

Olivia heard movement "I missed you so much Olivia. I've been working late, so I just…stayed"

"Seriously? Alex, you're going to make yourself ill. I'm coming to get you" Olivia said as she jumped up, grabbing her bag.

"I'm coming home Olivia. Wait there" Alex said sternly, her voice cracking at the thought of seeing Olivia. The brunette heard this, and steadied her own emotions

"Okay babe. I'm waiting" she said "I love you"

"Love you too Liv. So much, see you soon" Alex hung up and Olivia sighed as she sat back down. Why Alex was always so work driven confused and concerned her. It seemed that Alex would try and close herself off when she was feeling down or upset about something.

**Apologies again, but the next chapter will be better (That's a promise) as Olivia and Alex reunite. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N: A longer chapter for you, as my muse seems to have returned now that Olivia is home from Vermont. I noticed a typo in Chapter 7 where I referred to Vermont as Virginia. I was caught up in watching an NCIS episode with Diane Neal, and she's from Virginia so that may explain that. **

**Okay, anyhow, here you go...**

Chapter 10:

**9.55pm**

**Alex's Apartment**

**Upper Eastside**

Olivia moved from her space on the couch when she heard the key in the lock. As the door opened, she saw a flustered and nervous looking blonde enter "Alex" she said quietly and tentatively.

"Olivia" the blonde cried as she dropped her briefcase, running into her girlfriends arms "I've missed you so much"

Olivia smiled as she stroked Alex's blonde tresses "I missed you too, but I'm home now"

Alex pulled back, wiping her eyes "God, I'm such a mess!" she exclaimed as she walked over to the couch. Taking a breath she sunk into the furniture, and lent back.

"Al?" Olivia questioned, since that day in the office, she had seen a completely different side to the blonde, and it confused and concerned her at the same time.

"I can't function without you, Liv. That's crazy" Alex said shaking her head as Olivia sat beside her

"You can, Alex. You're strong sweetheart. I know that heart of yours can get in the way sometimes but you have to keep your head on the right track. You're fine" Olivia said sternly, but her voice was soothing at the same time as she brushed a strand of hair from the blonde's face

"I just missed you" Alex whispered as she leant into the brunette's hand.

"Me too, me too" Olivia said quietly "If anything though Al, I realised how much I love you, and how right this feels. I was sorry for doubting what I could give you, you have my heart"

"And I'll keep it safe Liv, I promise" Alex replies as she leans closer to the brunette. Olivia swallows thickly as she mirrors the blonde, and brings their lips together in a searing kiss.

Everything they feel is put into that one action, as they pull each other closer to them. Lips part and Olivia deepens the kiss, her hands tangling in the blonde's hair, while Alex clings onto the brunette's shirt.

As they pull apart, both panting from the intensity, Alex gives the brunette a small smile "Stay here tonight Liv"

Olivia nods her head as she reclaims the blonde lips, pushing her back into the couch before straddling her. Alex is nervous, and a little uncertain about the brunette's force and obvious need. She knows that Olivia would never hurt her, but she is not used to dominance, she pulls back and Olivia gives her a questioning look "Al?"

"Slow down Liv, please" Alex whispers

"I'm sorry" Olivia moves from her position, as she stands and begins to pace "What was I thinking? I need to slow down, breathe, and get control. Was I being too rough? Calm down Liv" she rants

"Hey!" Alex says firmly as she places her hands on Olivia's shoulders "Don't do that. You were not rough, you didn't force me. I just needed a minute Olivia, that's all"

"A minute for what?" Olivia asks

"To take my coat off, maybe" Alex says with a smile, waiting for Olivia to breathe

The brunette furrows her brows before laughing "Gosh, I'm sorry"

"Hey, don't worry about it Liv. It was just getting a bit heavy, too soon. I want us to take our time when we make love, and for it not to be so urgent. I've missed you, but we've only been dating 3 weeks, and only 3 of those days were spent in the same state" Alex explained as she hung her coat on the rack, and headed into the kitchen

Olivia followed "I guess I was just a little impatient. I wanted to take this slow, but it just…I don't know, feels right"

Alex nodded as she took two mugs from the cupboard, and turned to face the brunette who was standing by the door "Come here a sec"

Olivia nervously approached the blonde who opened her arms as she continued to speak "I want you to stay and for us to sleep like we did before you left. I want us to wake up tomorrow, and go do something fun, together"

Olivia smiled and nodded her head "I'd like that"

Alex released her hold as she turned to make coffee "And when we are ready, relaxed and completely comfortable, we'll make love. Whether its tomorrow, or next week, whether we wait a month, I know it will be special"

Olivia nodded as she took a seat at the table, Alex bringing the drinks over "Have you spoken to your Mom yet?"

Alex shook her head "She hasn't phoned"

Olivia furrowed her brows "Have you not rang her?" she asked

Alex sighed "I don't know what to say, Olivia. She was so nasty about you and she's never met you, I just wish she'd accept who I am"

"I know babe, we never really did talk about what happened Al. I told you about Vermont, and that was sort of it. What happened when she came over, talk me through it?" Olivia asked as Alex lifted her mug to her lips, taking a sip of the coffee.

She sighed as she placed it back on the table "She came over, and everything was okay, we talked about her and what she'd been up to and then asked if I had been seeing anyone. When I told her about you, she said _'What's his name?'_ and I said _'Her name is Olivia, Mother'_" Alex took a shaky breath and continued "She said I needed to see sense and that a woman was no good for me, we argued and she called you some things I'd really rather not repeat. Olivia, how can she be like that?"

Olivia shook her head as she reached out and took the blonde's hand with her own "Alex, I don't care what she says about me. But I know she's hurting you, and that's not right. You have to talk to her. Invite her over, tell her you're sorry but this is who you are. And then call me, and I'll be right over"

Alex removed her hand as she shook her head "No, Liv. I don't want to see her. I just want her to accept it, not be happy about it. Just for her to stop trying to change me"

Olivia sighed as she stood, walking around to the blonde, and wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing just behind her ear, gently "You're perfect Alex and she's a fool not to see it. You make peace with her, your way but know I'm here for you"

Alex gave a small smile as she stood, and turned to face the brunette, kissing her gently on the lips "It's late and I'm tired. You go shower first Liv"

"No, you go first" Olivia replied and then furrowed her brows as she thought about where Alex had been all week "Al, where did you shower all week?"

Alex raised her brows "I went to the gym each morning" she replied as if her answer would be shrugged off as adequate

"Okay" Olivia drew out the word as she spoke "How much did you eat?"

Alex laughed "What is this? Twenty questions"

Olivia sighed "No, Al. Its worry about how well you've been looking after yourself if at all"

Alex turned from the brunette "I was fine Olivia" she murmured although both knew this wasn't true

"You need rest, relaxation, food and warmth Alex, or you'll get sick again. Go shower, and then sleep and don't worry if I'm not finished before you drift off" Olivia said, gently pushing the blonde towards the bathroom.

* * *

**6.50am**

**Alex's Apartment**

Olivia awoke early the next morning, and with her eyes still closed reached out for the blonde who had fallen asleep beside her. She was met with an empty space but the sheet was still warm. She furrowed her brows as she opened her eyes, and saw that the clock read 6.50am. Sitting up, and stretching slightly, she wondered where the blonde was, and why she was up so early.

Olivia headed out into the lounge and heard the blonde's voice "Mom, It's me Alex"

Olivia felt rude to eavesdrop on the blonde's conversation, as she realised she was on the phone to her Mother. Turning around she headed back to bed, but knew she wouldn't sleep until Alex was beside her again.

A short time passed and Alex entered the bedroom, unaware that Olivia was awake, she had been crying, and was obviously still emotional as her body shook. She climbed in beside the brunette and let out a loud sob that made Olivia jump, and she realised she couldn't just let Alex cry.

"Al?" she said gently as she sat up, opening her arms "Come here"

"Did I wake you?" Alex asked, taking a breath as she wiped her eyes, choosing not to move into the brunette's open arms

"No. Don't hide from me Alex. If you need to cry, then do" Olivia said lowering her arms as she watched the blonde try and compose herself

"She isn't worth it" Alex said, although her voice was slightly cracked as she tried to swallow the emotion

"Your Mom?" Olivia asked earning a nod from the blonde who was still sitting beside the brunette, who had placed a hand loosely around the blonde's tense shoulders

Alex nodded "I don't know why I bother"

Olivia sighed "Come here" she prompted again and this time, Alex leant into her.

"I'm sorry"

Olivia gave a small smile "You have nothing to be sorry for, Al"

Alex returned the smile "I knew you'd say that"

Olivia chuckled "What shall we do today?" she asked

"Let's decide later. I just want to go back to sleep" the blonde yawned

Olivia smiled "I don't know why you were up so early anyway, Al. It could have waited"

"I woke early, and I couldn't sleep. I knew she'd be up" Alex explained

Olivia placed a kiss on the blonde's head as they snuggled under the covers in each other's arms. Both drifting off content with the comfort of each other.

**Hope this was an okay chapter. Review and let me know. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the wait and that this is a filler chapter. My muse is at a dead end...what with this and LCIL being both Cabenson Ships, I am trying to find different roads for them to take so that they aren't so similar. However, this one seems to be losing it's direction slightly. **

**I hope to be able to get my muse back on track with this one soon. Apologies again.**

**Chapter 11**

"How are you feeling baby?" Olivia asks as Alex opens her eyes, stretching her arms over her head.

The brunette had awoken a little after 8am, and decided to let Alex sleep. She wondered exactly how much rest the blonde had been getting at the office. Granted, the couch there was leather and rather comfortable to sit on, but Olivia couldn't imagine sleeping on it every night for a week and actually getting much rest.

"I'm okay" Alex replied quietly "How long have you been up?"

Olivia smiled down at her girlfriend, she didn't entirely believe that Alex was 'okay' but she knew not to press the matter, regardless of how much she wanted to.

"About an hour" Olivia replied "It's nearly 9am"

"Were you watching me sleep?" Alex asked with a smile, as she sat herself up, leaning into the brunette's shoulder

Olivia blushed and nodded "You're so beautiful Alexandra"

"Uh, I can't believe you called me that. Way to kill the romance" Alex chuckled. It was no secret that she hated her name, and would much rather be called Alex than Alexandra. She had always detested it, and how it made her sound prim and proper.

Olivia laughed "Well, regardless. You're beautiful" she repeated

Alex looked up at the brunette and caught her lips with her own in a sweet and gentle kiss. As she pulled away she smiled "You're amazing Olivia, and I love you so much"

"No, you're amazing Alex. You really are"

Alex blushed at the brunette's words. She always found compliments difficult to take and Olivia seemed to enjoy giving them left, right and centre.

"Don't be embarrassed Lex" Olivia whispered

Alex nodded as she placed a gentle kiss to Olivia's cheek before climbing from the covers "I'm going to shower and then I'll be out for breakfast"

* * *

As Alex entered the kitchen after her shower, Olivia gasped at the sight in front of her. Alex chuckled at the brunette's reaction "Close the mouth Liv, it's not polite to gawp" she joked

Olivia shook her head and swallowed "You're so beautiful Lex"

Alex smiled "That's the second time you've called me Lex"

"Sorry, is that not okay. Do you not like it?" Olivia rambled out quickly

"I love it Liv…it's just different" Alex told her "I love you"

Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde as she approached, placing a delicate kiss on her lips. "I love you too"

Alex smiled, taking a slice of freshly buttered toast "So what are we going to do today?"

Olivia gave the blonde a smile and shrugged "I don't know. Did you have any ideas?"

Alex waggled her brows "I have a few"

Olivia gulped and blushed "Alex…"

"Do you not want to?" Alex asked, raising a brow

"I do, I just thought you wanted to take it slow" Olivia said, as she took a breath

"We don't have to go all the way…I just…want to make you feel good" Alex said as she placed the half eaten slice on the kitchen counter, pulling the brunette closer

"Lex, I…" Olivia was trying to form words, but her head and body were in overdrive.

"It's fine" Alex said, slightly harsher than intended as she pulls away "Maybe we could go for a walk"

It wasn't that she didn't want to do those things with the blonde, she was just nervous. Now that the topic had been approached, it unnerved her a little. She had been hungry for the blonde, and her body was still reacting, but the nerves and anticipation were throwing her off course.

"Alex, please. Don't be like that…it's not that I don't want to. Believe me, I do. I'm just nervous…and I thought we were meant to be going slowly. My body doesn't know how to react, and my head doesn't know whether I should or not" Olivia tries to explain

"I get it Olivia. But you were the one who was all over me last night…I thought you wanted this" Alex mumbled

Olivia sighed as she stepped towards the blonde, taking her hand "Alex, let's go sit on the couch. I think we need to have a proper talk about this"

Alex nodded and followed Olivia into the lounge. She sat down next to the brunette who pulled her into her arms, stroking her hair

"Alex, if we're both trying to do what the other wants, that isn't going to help any. I wanted to last night, my body needed you, I needed you, but you weren't ready. And now, Alex, you're getting upset because I'm not sure. I want to, but I know you wanted to take it slow, and you are just trying to please me. You don't have to Lex"

Alex sighed "I'm not ready"

Olivia nodded "Neither am I. Let's just sit like this for a while then we can decide where we're going or what we're going to do"

"I do love you Olivia"

Olivia lifted Alex from her chest and kissed her gently on the lips "I know you do Lex. I love you too" she said and then furrowed her brows at the tears she witnessed slip from cerulean eyes "Hey…"

Alex sobbed as she buried her head in the brunette's shoulder "I missed you so much"

Olivia sighed "I missed you too darling. Don't cry, Lex. I'm home now"

**Ideas welcome :)**


End file.
